Your Worst Nightmare
by Laura Latts
Summary: What do you fear most? Blood? Death? Darkness? What do you think Phineas and everyone else fears? Read to find out!  Phinbella


"Yeah you're right Ferb!", Phineas was saying to his brother in their backyard. "Today would be a great day to build hover shoes! But hey, where's Candace?"

"She's gone to counseling for the day.", Ferb simply said.

"Oh. Well I hope she has fun! We'll have to make her a pair!", Phineas smiled.

It wasn't long before Isabella came through the fence, excited to see her lover once more.

"Hey Phineas!", she said with a cheerful grin.

"Hey Isabella.", Phineas returned before noticing another girl behind her. "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is my cousin, Summer! She's visiting for the weekend.", Isabella introduced, stepping aside and allowing the girl to walk in as well.

Summer looked similar to Isabella but with blond hair and wearing an orange tank top with a red belt, a blue denim skirt, and purple sandals. She didn't have a bow but instead her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey there Phineas. Whatcha dooin?", Summer asked, making more of an impression on Phineas than Isabella has.

"Oh! Well Ferb and I were just uh..", Phineas began, suddenly loosing track of his thoughts as his cheeks turned pink. "UH.. F-ferb, what was the plan?"

He turned around to see Ferb hold up blueprints for hover shoes.

"Oh hover shoes? Cool!", Isabella smiled.

"Yeah but..", Summer paused.

"What? Don't you like them?", Phineas asked.

"Well... Isa said you guys did a lot of Summer time things...", she started.

"Yeah. We- Wait she said that?", Phineas asked, causing Isabella's cheeks turning pink.

"Yeah. Doesn't stop.", she chuckled and Isabella's pink became red. "She-"

"Summer, what's your problem?", Isabella asked impatiently.

"Can you make them sandals? Sandals really scream Summer time.", she suggested.

"Summer, I'm sure that Phineas' design is per-"

"That's a great idea!", Phineas exclaimed.

"What?", Isabella drooped.

"Yeah. Summer's right. With how hot it normally is in the day, sandals would be great! Plus hover shoes have been SO over done by a lot of cartoons.", Phineas explained. "Hey Summer, you have any other great ideas?"

"Well... Hey wait...", she looked about. "Izzy, didn't you say they had a pet platypus?"

"Oh yeah, Perry. He's- Hey!", Phineas exclaimed, finding the monotreme missing. "Where's Perry?"

Meanwhile at the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building, Agent Perry was busy being trapped as Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked into the room.

"Sorry to make you wait Perry the Platypus.", the mad doctor said casually as he walked by. "You really came in at a bad time to get trapped RIGHT as I needed to use the bathroom."

'Yeah yeah, let's just get this over with, kay Doc?', Perry thought to himself as he stood up in his cage.

"So now I will show you my latest evil scheme...", Heinz walked up to a tarp and suddenly pulled it aside revealing a large green and purple contraption. "BEHOLD! The Worst-Fearinator!"

Perry raised an eyebrow, curious of exactly how dangerous the invention was and if it actually worked.

"You see, when I was a small boy, I always had an odd fear of frogs. I don't know why, it's just.. They're frogs! They're freaky! With their large black, soulless eyes and-and the way they croak!", he shuddered violently. "Oh man I just don't even wanna think about it! I don't know WHY I'm scared of them, I just am..."

Unknown to either of them, back when Doof was only two, his father sat down a robotic frog near young baby Heinz. The moment Heinz began to toddle in front of it, the large frog began to croak and Heinz toppled over backwards onto his bum and began to cry while his dad only laughed at the child. At the present time, Doofenshmirtz had sat up a cardboard theater and was putting on a puppet show.

"So! My evil plan is to use the Worst-fearinator...", he put up a small puppet version of himself and moved the mini-him over to the cut-out inator. "AGAINST Roger!", he pulled up a Roger puppet with his other hand. "So then his most terrible and worst fear, his deepest, darkest, scariest secret come true! Then he'll be so scared and be thought of as such a coward that the people of the city will laugh HIM out of town like how they did me back in highschool when we had to take a health class and disect...you-know-whats...", he shuddered again and tried to clear his mind. "A-anyway, here, I'll show you that it works."

By now he's pushed aside the theater and he walked over and pressed the button, causing a sudden blast to fly out and fly across town. Perry raised his eyebrows in astonishment. It actually worked.

"See? I wonder what it'll hit...", he pondered for a moment.

Back at Phineas and Ferb's backyard, Isabella stopped sewing together some shoes, to notice that Phineas and Summer were more busy laughing and talking rather than working on shoes. They paused for a moment as Phineas decided to go into the house to get something.

'Wow.. Phineas has been spending a lot of time with Summer.. What if.. What if he likes hanging out with Summer more than he does me? Isabella, that's ridiculous. You've known Phineas for ages. He's JUST met her. There's no way he could be in love with her that fast.', she thought to herself, trying to find reassurance. '...Right?'

She decided to go talk with Phineas and sat aside her sewing project and walked to the house. As she got closer, she heard Phineas talking to Ferb.

"Well sorry Ferb but you know me. I just love Summer!", he was saying.

Isabella gasped, hearing this, feeling as if everything in her was suddenly smashed to pieces.

"I can't think of anything better than Summer! In fact, I'm surprised I haven't already married Summer! Summer's the only thing I could think of all the live long day.", he paused to sigh contently. "Summer's so cool...and hot!"

Isabella hung her head. Tears streaming down her face. She walked away before she could hear any more. It was over and she knew it. Her one true love was in love with someone else.

"...Wow Ferb.", Phineas said, thinking over what he just said. "You're right. I can go on a long ramble about the season without using pronouns."

Isabella walked out of the yard, not saying a word to anyone. She left a small note on her seat and decided to take a walk, hoping maybe something of her thoughts could cheer her up. Meanwhile back with Doofenshmirtz, he aimed the inator, making sure it was going to hit Roger who happened to be giving a press conference in the park.

"Mr. Roger! Why do you want to have this press conference in the park?", a reporter asked.

"It has always been my belief that there is no better place on Earth, than outside surrounded by beautiful nature.", Roger explained, making sure to sound good in front of everyone.

"Well this will be the LAST time you're gonna be enjoying it, Roger!", Doofenshmirtz cackled. "Because with just a push of this button, you'll-"

He was cut off as suddenly Perry jumped up and punched him in the face, hurtling the doctor across the floor.

"What? How did you get out of your trap?", Doof exclaimed, looking over wildly at the cage. "Oh! You unlocked it from the outside with a skeleton key.. Well I guess-"

Again Perry stopped him from talking as the two were engaged with a ferocious battle. They tumbled across the floor, trying to gain the upper hand. Doofenshmirtz finally got on top but Perry pulled back his feet and kicked him square in the jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. He accidentally bumped into the machine, causing it to fall off track and go off again.

"Perry the Platypus, be careful of where you knock me into!", he complained.

The secret agent paid no attention as he jumped up ontop of the man and kept up the fighting. Thousands of blasts began to fire from the machine, all over town. Meanwhile back at town, Phineas and everyone had finally finished the shoes and where just starting to try them out.

"Alright everyone now remember, the rockets are supposed to be kept UNDER your feet or else you'll plummet to the ground, kay?", Phineas cautioned.

"Wow Phineas! You even made them purple! Just like mine!", She smiled happily.

Suddenly she took off with a whoop and so did Phineas and Ferb. Uncaring of all the worst dreams happening at the city. Clouds suddenly swarmed everywhere as lighting lit up the sky with loud booming thunders following after wards.

"Oh well now that's just great!", Heinz complained as he was dodging Perry's punches. He ran out onto his balcony. "Now EVERYONE'S worst fears are coming true! Thanks for hitting the 'Fire everywhere silly-nilly' button, Perry the Platypus."

Suddenly frogs began to fall from the sky and Doofenshmirtz ran back inside screaming.

"AAH! RAINING FROGS!", he screamed as he jumped back behind the couch and ducked for cover, shaking from head to toe. "S-s-s-s-so sc-sc-sc-scary!"

'Seesh, what a baby.', Perry rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile out in the middle of town, a man sighed happily and walked out onto his balcony in nothing but his boxers.

"Ah, the raining frogs, the lightning storm, the giant herds of bugs that are crawling through the streets. What a great day to finally be cured of my irrational fear of a giant platypus seeing me in my underwear!", he said with a smile.

At that moment a giant, mechanicle platypus walked through the streets, imitating godzilla, while doing so. The man's eyes grew wide as he watched it pass him.

"...It's worse than I imagined..", he gasped. "AAAHHHH!"

He ran off back inside his house and slammed the doors shut.

At the same time, Candace began to come out of the therapy, staring up at the curious weather.

"Yeah Stacy, the weather is pretty weird.", she was saying into her cellphone. "But this is great! Now I no longer have any fears of seeing my brothers in potential danger with their crazy inventions! That therapy really help!"

Suddenly Phineas, Ferb, and Summer, came flying by in their hover sandals. Candace gasped and began to run back inside.

"Aaah! They're gonna be so busted!", she screamed.

Meanwhile, back with Phineas and Ferb, they had begun flying all over the Tri-State area, laughing and having fun making pictures out of the smoke that issued from their sandals and having fun dodging the odd frogs and lighting.

"Hey Ferb! It's raining cats and frogs!", Phineas joked.

"Ha ha! Phineas, you're so funny!", Summer giggled.

Suddenly another beam blasted from the inator, causing the clouds over the city to darkened and make everything pitch black as the electricity went out.

"Ahh! I can't see!", Phineas heard Summer exclaim.

He suddenly smacked into something and felt himself falling through the sky as he screamed. The lighting lit up the sky for only a brief moment to allow him to see that Summer and Ferb were high above him and once it was dark again, he felt himself hitting something hard and wooden. A bunch of times. Meanwhile, Roger was still holding his press conference with giant lights and a tent to sheild them from the bizarre things happening about them.

"Ha ha! Yes, yes I agree. A good mayor should always be prepared.", he was saying when suddenly Phineas fell through the tent out of a tree.

Phineas stood up, shaking the pain from his head and looked around to see all the paparazzi. After an awkward moment of silence, everyone began to laugh and pointing.

"Wh-what? What's so funny?", he asked, looking about.

He looked down to where they were pointing and screamed finding no pants, shirt, socks, shoes, or even hover sandals on him. Just his boxers. He suddenly ran out as the laughter continued to echo in his mind and hid amongst some bushes.

"I can't believe my greatest fear just came true!", he admited shamefully to himself. "My boxers! On all those cameras! Talk about embarrassing!"

Back at the DEI, Doofenshmirtz was busy thinking about the situation to himself while Perry tried to find some way to fix the lighting.

'Who was I even kidding? Making an inator that'll scare the pants off of everyone. If I don't stop this soon, things will get really disgusting soon enough. Not to mention it's overloading and I don't need a giant frog fighting that giant platypus out there.', he sighed and then knew what he had to do.

It was gut-check time. The moment the lights came back on, thanks to Perry, Doof quickly got up from behind the couch and ran over to the machine. The Worst-fearinator suddenly faced the inside of the room and fired once more time before Heinz pressed the self-destruct button. Suddenly the sky lit up. The storm went away. All the frogs, all the bugs, the giant platypus and everything suddenly disappeared. But as Heinz turned around to shield himself from the inator exploding, the last beam fired bounced off the mirror and zapped him. Soon he opened his eyes and looked over himself, unsure if he was really zapped too.

"...Did... Did that beam just hit me? Please don't tell me that it just hit me...", he asked Perry who nodded. His eyes grew wide as he looked about. "...You mean that RIGHT as the inator exploded, there was still ONE beam that was flying about here and it hit...ME?", he pointed at himself and earned another nod.

Heinz paused, showing no sign of emotion. He suddenly pulled up his cellphone and pressed the speed dial button. After a moment of waiting, terror finally crossed his features.

"DON'T GO OUTSIDE! NO-", he sighed. "Yes it's me. Listen carefully, DON'T GO OUTSIDE TODAY! Don't go outside at all! Just don't go out! Please please! You gotta listen to-"

The other end suddenly hung up on him and he screamed at the phone.

"NO NO NO! DON'T HANG UP ON ME! PLEASE NO!", he groaned.

Meanwhile, back with Phineas, Isabella happened to be in the park and finally spot his hair sticking out of the bushes.

"Phineas?", she asked curiously.

"Ack! Isabella!", Phineas exclaimed, turning around. "No don't come-! I-I'm not..!

"Phineas it's okay.", she said. "You were not only all over the news but your mom was gonna bring you your clothes but she was hung up taking care of Candace. Here."

She offered them to him and he quickly snatched them out from the inside of the bush. After a moment, he came back out.

"Th-thanks Isabella...", he said, his face completely red with shame. "Sorry."

"No it's okay Phineas.", she smiled.

"So... Hey why'd you leave earlier?", Phineas asked.

"Oh.. Well.. I.. I heard what you were saying about Summer... How much you liked her and stuff and just...", she trailed off, unsure of what all to say.

"Summer?", Phineas asked, cocking his head to the side. "I wasn't talking about.. Oh! Oh Isabella! You misheard me!"

He chuckled and she looked back, confusedly.

"What?"

"Ha ha! You misheard! Ferb and I were talking about the season!", he explained. "Did you really think I was INTO your cousin?"

"...Ha ha! Yeah... That'd be pretty... Uh...", she felt the guilt fall on her.

"I mean, she's got a few great ideas, but she's no where near as great as you are. I mean, even after I just embarrassed myself in front of all of Danville-"

"Actually it was a worldwide broadcast.", she corrected.

Phineas was silent for a minute as his cheeks turned red. He offered a shudder and tried to ignore it.

"You know.. Why don't I just cut to the chase. You're really nice and really awesome. Summer's okay. But I always liked you better."

She stared at him for a minute, letting it sink in.

"R-really?"

"Well of course! I mean-", he was suddenly cut off by Isabella.

She suddenly came forward in a bright burst of love and kissed him happily. Once they broke up, they paused a minute, feeling an odd fog lift their minds while settling into deja vu.

"...Did we just..?", Phineas asked.

"Yeah..."

"But... We...already..", he continued.

"Yeah... Because...", she went on further, needing no explanation.

"...Perry's a secret agent?"

~~~THE END!~~~

* * *

><p>(Epilogue)<p>

"Dad, I'm FINE.", Vanessa argued.

Her right leg and left arm was broken. She was in casts at the hospital with Doofenshmirtz crying at her bedside.

"Ahh! It's all my fault!", he continued to bawl.

"No. Dad.. Dad! Dad, Johnny was the one that crashed us on his motorcycle..", Vanessa tried to explain.

"No! It's all my fault! I've failed as a parent!", Heinz kept crying.

"Dad... Dad! Dad...", she chuckled. "I love you."

"I hate me!"

* * *

><p><em>Mwaha ha ha ha! A small portion of just how fun it is to mess with the puppets in a story! I'm not really sure if Phineas' worst fear would be being in his underwear, but I thought that'd be pretty funny! XD And yes, he and Isabella's amnesia was cured because, well when you have amnesia, you could heal from it. So Amber thought it'd be funny if they kissed and suddenly remembered EVERYTHING from ATSD, you know? Ha ha! And poor Doofenshmirtz is left to only hate himself more from causeing injury to his daughter.<em>


End file.
